Kung Jin
Kung Jin 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], who made his debut appearence in the Mortal Kombat X '(2015). About Kung Jin Kung Jin is the cousin of the late Shaolin warrior, Kung Lao. Following his older cousin's footsteps, Kung Jin decided to join the White Lotus Society and defend EarthRealm. He later joined the Special Forces. Recuiting new members to his team In early 2016, Jin's team were recuiting new members to the team. They recuited Nate Ribbs, Kano's son, Nightcrow, Nightwolf's cousin and Liam, Raiden's son. Confronting Evil Raiden Jin and his team flew over to Greenwich to stop Raiden, possesed by the One Being, and the NetherRealm forces. After drawing back their enemies, Jin witnessed Liam fight his father, Raiden, and later the One Being corrupting Liam. Defending the Elder Gods Temple Kung Jin was last seen defending the Temple of the Elder Gods from Liam and the NetherRealm's army. Appearence Kung Jin wears an open brown-leather Kimono, with a white bandage wrapped around his stomach. The suit itself has sevral drawings of dragons on it, while the bandages have stains of blood on them. He has black and tied up hair. He dons a golden headpiece, similar to the one in Mortal Kombat X. Kung Jin wears a dark slate blue gauntlet on his right hand, which is the hand he carries a wood and metal mixtured bow. The bow itself can turn into a staff. He carries a steel quiver as well. Jin also carries a platinum Chakram, which can be separated, as well as a Garrote Wire. The wire itself is also made out of platinum, and has two wooden handles. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kung Jin is a good choice for both close quarters and long range combat. His "Staff and Arrow" variation features Bow and Arrow attacks and Staff as well. His "Chakram" variation features long and close ranged Chakram attacks. Last but not least, his "Garroting" variation, features close quarters and attacks based on garroting. Signature moves Staff and Arrow ''focuses on all combat ranges and attacks based on Bow, Arrow and Staff. * '''Arrow Shot: '''Kung Jin shoots an arrow. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Arrow. ** The move has a few variations: *** Up Arrow **** The enhanced version is called Up and Straight Arrow *** Down Arrow ''' **** The enhanced version is called '''Down and Straight Arrow. * Poison Arrow: 'Kung Jing shoots an arrow, dipped with poison. ** The enhanced version is called '''Poisoned Apple. '''In this version, Kung Jin aims the poisoned arrow to the opponent's head, thus taking more damage. * '''Arrow Toss: '''Kung Jin tosses an arrow with his hands towards the opponent's chest. ** The enhanced version is called '''Toss and Stab. '''In this version, after Kung Jin tosses his arrow, he slides at the opponent, pulls the arrow from the opponent's chest, stabs him, and pulls it out again. * '''Bow Choke: '''Kung Jin chokes the opponent's with his bow. ** The enhanced version is called '''Longer Choke. '''In this version, the choke is, of course, longer, but this time, Jin uses more power to choke the opponent, leaving him Dizzy for a couple of seconds. * '''Staff Spin: '''Kung Jin spins his staff at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Staff Bounce. '''This attack will trigger a wall bounce. * '''Staff Poke: '''Kung Jin pokes his staff at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Multiple Pokes. ' Chakram focuses on all combat ranges and Chakram attacks. * 'Chakram Toss: '''Kung Jin tosses his Chakram at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Chakram Bounce. '''This attack triggers a wall bounce. * '''Chakram Slice: '''Kung Jin slices the enemy with his Chakram. ** The enhanced version is called '''Chakram Craze. '''In this version, Kung Jin will slice the opponent more times. * '''Chakram Spin: '''Kung Jin spins his Chakram fast, which slices the opponent. ** The ehnaced version '''Faster Spin. '''In this version, the Chakram spins faster. * '''Chakram Seperation: '''Kung Jin separates his Chakram into two Chakrams. The same button input can reconnect both pieces of the Chakram. ** '''Punching Bag: '''Kung Jin uses both of his Chakrams as Knuckles and punches the opponent with them. ** '''Double Toss: '''Kung Jin tosses both of his Chakrams at the opponent. *** Both attacks can be performed after separating the Chakram. All enhanced versions will cause Damage over Time. Garroting ''focuses on close quarters combat and garroting attacks * '''Garrote Nunchucks: '''Kung Jin uses his Garrote Wire as Nunchucks. ** The enhanced version is called '''Choking Nunchucks. '''In this version, after the garrote wire reaches the opponent two times, it wraps around the opponent's neck and chokes him. * '''Garrote Toss: '''Kung Jin tosses his Garrote Wire at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Garrote Hit. '''In this version, after Jin tosses the wire, he quickly grabs it and hits the opponent with it. * '''Silent Takedown: '''Kung Jin spins the opponent and chokes him. ** The enhaced version is called '''Tighter Takedown. '''In this version, Kung Jin tightens the wire. * '''Back Hit: Kung Jin chokes the opponents and slams the opponent's back on his knee. ** The enhanced version is called Back Break. * Garrote Slice: Kung Jin uses the platinum wire to slice the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Sharper Slice. In this version, the opponent also deals with DOT. X Ray: Shot Throught the Heart Kung Jin spins the opponent, spins his neck and pulling out an arrow and stabbing him in the heart. Fatalities * 'Marksmam (Staff and Arrow variation): '''Kung Jin walks back, takes three arrows and then firing all three of them at the opponent's forehead, nose, and mouth. * '''Razor Chakram (Chakram variation): '''Kung Jin spins his chakram very fast, then throwing it at the opponent's neck, causing it to decapitate. * '''Garrote Decapitate (Garroting variation): '''Kung Jin starts to choke the opponent, and then he starts to tighten the wire. At last, the opponent's head is decapitated. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Heart on a Stake (X Ray): '''Kung Jin pulls an arrow and thrusts the arrow through the opponent's heart, causing it to rip out of it's place. * '''Brutality #2: Bow Decapitation (Staff and Arrow variation): '''Kung Jin chokes his opponent with his bow harder than usual, causing his head to decapitate. * '''Brutality #3: Chakram Digger (Chakram variation): '''Kung Jin "digs" inside of his opponent's stomach with both of his seperated chakrams. * '''Brutality #4: Oxygen Loss (Garroting variation): '''Kung Jin starts to choke his opponent, and eventually, tightens the wire, while the opponent starts to lose more and more oxygen. At last the opponent dies from oxygen loss. Others * '''Throw: '''Kung Jin sticks an arrow in the opponent's eye, and then kickcs him in the chest. * '''Friendship: '''Kung Jin shoots a random guy's heart, and gives it to the opponent. * '''Babality: '''Kung Jin turns into a baby. He tries to aim an arrow but he falls down on his back and cries. Quotes * How about you gonna give me some of that beer of yours? - (to Bo Rai Cho) * Eugh, WHAT IS THAT?! - (to Turtle) * Well, it's too late for you, old man! - (to Kuai Liang) * Hello, handsome. - (to Nate) * If I win, you pay for all of us! - (to Cassie Cage) * I'm really trying to figure out what the hell happened to you. - (to Liam) * From Kung Jin, with Love! - (during his Friendship) * Bullseye. - (after winning one round) * I guess I do miss. Sometimes. - (after losing one round) * So you're saying there's another me, wearing purple?! - (to Spider-Man) * Yeah, I don't think that these whips are working... - (to Takeda Takahashi, while wearing the Takeda Swap outfit) Ending ''"After Kung Jin defeated the One Being, he decieded to move to the Sky Temple, and live a peaceful life. However, he was called once more by his teammate, Nightcrow, to help her stop an invasion in the Wu Shi Temple. Once he got to the academy, he was surprised to see his dead cousin, Kung Lao, leading the attack. Kung Jin decided to put an end to this nightmare, and killed his own cousin. Kung Jin now has a new purpose: to defend EarthRealm with Nightcrow, and cleanse his universe from the evil demons of the NetherRealm." Outfits Normal Outfit see Appearence X Kung Jin Kung Jin returns to his Mortal Kombat X uniform. White Lotus Kung Jin Kung Jin wears a closed, white kimono with the White Lotus insignia. Everything else remains the same. Takeda Swap Kung Jin Kung Jin now dresses like his teammate, Takeda Takahashi. Army Kung Jin Kung Jin wears a camoflauge suit, and now unties his hair. Everything else remains the same. Intros and Outro Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Kung Jin pulls out an arrow from his quiver / Enters fight stance. '''Intro 2: '''Kung Jin pulls out his staff and turns it into a bow / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Kung Jin inspects his Chakram / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Kung Jin tightens his Garroting Wire / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Kung Jin fires a few arrows to the sky and smiles. X Skin All intros and outro remain the same. White Lotus Skin All intros remain the same. '''Outro: '''Kung Jin starts to meditate. Takeda Swap Skin All first three intros remain the same. '''Intro 4: '''Kung Jin tries to activate Takeda's whips / Enters fight stance. '''Outro: '''Kung Jin activates Takeda's whips, only for this to fail a few seconds later. Army Skin All intros and outro remain the same. Trivia * Kung Jin is the first, and so far, the only LGBTQ+ character in the Mortal Kombat series. ** Nate Ribbs was planned to be pansexual, but this idea was eventually scrapped. * Kung Jin does not say a single word in the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat 11. * In an Intro quote against Takeda Takahashi (while wearing his Takeda Swap Outfit), Kung Jin says he "doesn't think these whips are working". This is a refrence, of course, to the fact that Kung Jin doesn't use whips as a part of his moveset, while Takeda does. Because Kung Jin isn't able to use the whips, he doesn't think the whips are working. ** In his Outro, however he manages to activate them for a few seconds. * In an Intro quote against Spider-Man, Kung Jin says "So you're saying there's another me, wearing purple?!". This a reference to Hawkeye, a Marvel comic book character, who also uses a Bow and Arrow. Spider-Man also originates from the Marvel universe. * Kung Jin is the only member of the original "Kombat Kids" (Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin) to not be featured in the mission "Tremor's Package" in Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity. Cassie and Jacqui are heard over the comms, while Takeda can be seen, along with Nate Ribbs, taking the Crimson Meadow gang into interrogation in the Special Forces Base in Deacon City. Category:Characters